Tamers: Reunion
by TK Styles
Summary: *Reposted Ch2, fixed a few things* A slightly AU Digimon story set about ten years after the d-reaper's defeat. Five of the tamers are meeting for a reunion. Will be rukato in later chapters. R/R. Peace.
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea.

A/N: This is a slightly AU Digimon story set about ten years after the tamers defeated the d-reaper. The tamers are all 24, except Ryo who is 25 leaning toward 26. While not my first fanfic, it is my first digimon fanfic, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. I will be using the dubbed names because I am more familiar with them. This will be Rukato in later chapters, just to give fair warning. Also there won't be any digimon, they might be mentioned but that will be it. I'm not ready to try to cross that bridge yet. Anyway enjoy. Peace.

Tamers: Reunion 

"Ryo hurry up. You know if we're late to the airport Rika's going to be mad; she may have changed through the years but from what I've heard, she still doesn't take kindly to lateness!" Takato yelled as he finished pulling on his dark blue, button-up shirt with red embroidery. He left it unbuttoned as he hurried out of his room and through the front door of the house he shared with his roommate. He began to walk to his midnight blue minivan when he heard the front door shut.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Ryo yelled as he emerged from the house, closing the door behind him. He began walking to the minivan and then saw Takato standing on the passenger side and tossing the keys at him. "What's this? You rarely let me drive your van," Ryo said as he caught them in midair.

"I know, but we'll need the room, you car isn't big enough, and we're running behind. So, since you're the faster driver, you drive. Just no major hotrodding; this isn't your sportscar and I'd like it if we got to the airport in one piece," this last part Takato said with a smirk as he got into the van and strapped himself in.

"No problem Tak, I'll take it a little slower than I did last time," Ryo grinned as he got in and cranked the van up.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Takato gulped as the van sped off. 

~*~

"They're going to be late," Rika sighed as she checked her watch as she and her companions walked out of the airport.

"Well this is Takato we're talking about . . ." Jeri giggled, coming up next to where Rika stood.

"And Ryo . . ." Henry added. "But they still have another ten minutes, before they are officially late. 

"Maybe," Rika mumbled, "but knowing them they probably will be. Of all the traits that may have changed I have a feeling lateness is not one of them."

"Come on Rika, give them the benefit of the doubt," Henry encouraged as he stretched and then straightened his green and orange, golf shirt. "They still have some time."

"I am. It's just that I haven't seen Takato in a couple of years," Rika sighed.

"I know how you feel Rika, I haven't seen him in just as long as you," Jeri said as she smoothed her light gray blouse. "I mean, no offense to Ryo, but I've seen him a few times in the past few years whereas I haven't seen Takato that much at all." 

Just then a blue minivan sped into the airport parking lot and came to a halt a little distance away from the group. Two young men exited. The one from the passenger side wore dark gray dress pants and a blue button up shirt over a white t-shirt. He seemed to be yelling at the other, who wore black dress pants and a red and white golf shirt. 

Smiling, Henry began to make his way over to the duo. "Made it with barely a few minutes to spare, Takato."

"Henry!" Takato exclaimed as he gripped Henry's hand in a firm handshake before pulling him into a brief hug.

"Takato!" Jeri yelled, running to him as he let Henry go.

"Jeri!" Takato yelled as he lifted Jeri up into a hug, twirling her around her forest green skirt swirling in the wind, before setting her down.

"How come I've never gotten that type of welcome?" Ryo asked with a smile from behind the two.

"If you hadn't been seen in as long as he has maybe you would get one, Ryo," a voice sounded from behind them.

Takato turned to look back in the direction of the voice and saw a young woman dressed in navy dress slacks and a black blouse walking toward the group. On her face was a pair of shades with purple lenses.

"Rika…" Takato began.

"About time you got here Goggle-Head," she said with a frown before breaking out into a full fledged smile. "I'm just kidding; I couldn't help myself for old time's sake." "Come here," she said pulling him into a deep hug before whispering to him, "It's been too long, Takato."

"Yeah, it has been," Takato replied as they finally released each other from the hug. "You look good, Rika."

"You don't look that bad yourself," Rika replied as she took a brief look at Takato.

"These all of your bags over here?" he queried, pointing to the set of bags on the sidewalk, and grabbed two of them when she nodded.

"I'll help," Ryo said as he grabbed another two, while Henry grabbed his two, and the girls shouldered their carry on bags and headed to the back of the minivan.

After safely storing the bags, Takato said, "Henry you drive, Ryo and I will give you directions as you go," and tossed Henry the keys.

"Hey, it took you two months before you trusted me to drive your van. Why does he get to drive?" Ryo asked in mock hurt.

"Ryo, you're my friend and all, but I have had enough excitement for one day," Takato laughed. "Besides I don't feel like driving right now."

"Ok, ok," Ryo said chuckling, "but I get the front passenger seat, I'll handle all the directions."

The girls exchanged evil smirks before grabbing Takato's arms. "Good. That means we get Takato all to ourselves in the back."

As he was being pulled into the back of his van, he smiled nervously and asked, "Umm . . . should I be afraid?"

~*~

They had covered a significant amount of distance between the airport and Takato and Ryo's house. Takato was now driving, having switched places with Henry during a brief gas stop, and Rika had taken over the passenger seat, kicking Ryo out into the back.

"So, Takato, everyone else has told a little about themselves to catch every up on their lives. What about you?" Rika asked.

Takato smirked. "You could say I do a little bit of just about everything nowadays. I do freelance work in different areas."

"You mean in construction, carpentry, and masonry like Ryo?" Rika asked trying to get Takato to be a little clearer.

"Not quite, although Ryo and I have worked together on quite a few projects." Takato replied still being vague.

"Hmmm . . . that's funny. Ryo never mentioned that on any of his visits," Rika replied turning in her seat to give Ryo a suspicious glare as Jeri joined in from beside him.

Chuckling, Takato came to his friend's aid. "Calm down, you can see one of the projects Ryo and I have worked on right now." Takato said this as he came to a stop in front of a house.


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea.

"Welcome to your new home," Takato said, smiling at the expressions on his friends' faces. Looking over to the other side of his friends, he saw Ryo smiling also. Takato chuckled to himself. While the house wasn't a mansion, it was larger than what their friends had probably expected.  In front of the group was a nice, just above mid-sized, two-story house. It was a soft, pale blue, which in the light looked almost gray.  Around the house were a few fragrant fruit bushes and trees, and the lawn looked beautifully manicured.

Coming out of his shock, Henry said, "You guys built this house yourselves??"

"Not just us," Takato began, "part of the building was already here. I drew some designs for some major renovations and additions.  Ryo was working with a good construction company then, and they came in and did most of the work for us at a fraction of regular cost. The problem was that I was the only one that knew how some things were supposed to go, so while I wanted to come with Ryo those times he visited some of you, I had to stay."

"Still, even if you didn't do most of the work, this is a very nice house," Jeri chimed in.

"Wait until you see the inside, you'll love it," Ryo chuckled. "Even though I may have helped provide the labor, Takato paid for most of the house expenses."

"How could you afford to pay for something like this Takato?" Rika asked, pulling off her shades.

"I can't tell you all my secrets Rika! I will say this; it didn't involve anything illegal." Takato smirked. "Besides, it's not like I paid for it all at one time. The main thing I had to pay for was the supplies. Ryo was already working with the construction company at the time, so they didn't change us much for the cost of labor."

"Fine, I'll get the whole story out of you later, Takato," Rika said, giving him a quick glare before turning to go to the back of the van. "Let's go inside so we can get a look at this great interior Ryo spoke of," Rika said this with a smile.

~*~

"Hey, Takato, why don't you show Rika to her room upstairs, while I'll show the rest of the gang their rooms downstairs?" Ryo said with a bit of a smile after entering the house. "After that we can meet back in the den and catch up on things." 

"Sounds like a plan to me. Come on Rika," Takato agreed, as Rika and he split off from the group and ascended a set of stairs.

"Lead the way," Rika chimed from behind him on the steps.

"Come on, I'll show you your rooms," Ryo said to Henry and Jeri, before turning around and leading them the short distance to their rooms. Turning right at a small hall, Ryo stopped. There was a door on each side of the hall and another door at the very end of the hall. "Henry, your room is through the door on the right. Jeri, yours is through the one at the end of the hall, and mine is on the left. Go ahead and set your stuff down, and take a quick look around your rooms. Save the unpacking for later, we have some catching up to do." 

"I'm all for the waiting to unpack," Henry groaned heading to his room door.

"I know what you mean," Jeri replied back with a giggle, as she and Ryo carried her stuff to her room. Entering, she found that the curtains were already open, letting the sunshine in. Setting her bags down, she took a quick look around before sitting down on her bed with a bounce. "This is nice," she said with a smile, "and comfortable too."

"Glad you like it," Ryo replied with a smile of his own, "but you can take a better look at your room later, let's see how Henry likes his."

"Ok," Jeri agreed, getting up slowly from the soft bed and following Ryo out.

Walking the short distance in the hall to Henry's room and entering, they found him already lying comfortably on his bed.

"Well, I guess that answers the question of how you like the room," Ryo laughed as Jeri slipped in from beside him.

"Oh yeah," Henry sighed contently.

"Sorry, to break up the wonderful bonding between you and the bed, but let's go to the den and wait on Takato and Rika," Ryo said with a smile. "Trust me the sofas in there are just as comfortable."

Sighing again, Henry climbed melodramatically out of the bed. "Alright, I just hope you're right about those sofas." Finally standing, the three made their way to the den.

~*~

Finally reaching the top of the steps, Takato continued forward to a door in front of him. "And here we are. Your room Rika," Takato said, opening the door with his free hand so that she could enter first.

Entering the room and dropping her luggage, she turned around and saw another door across from her, besides the stairs they had just come up. "Is that your room?" she inquired, pointing to the door she saw.

Setting her bags down, and looking to where her hand pointed, Takato answered with a bit of a grin, "Yeah, that's my room."

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"Why?" Takato asked, his grin turning into a smirk, as he already had an idea of why she wanted to see it.

"Maybe it'll give me some idea of what you've been up too the past few years," Rika relied with a smirk of her own, knowing that she was probably confirming Takato's thoughts.

"Sure," Takato replied with a laugh as he led her the short distance to his room. Opening the door, he let her enter first again.

Rika entered into his room and paused, taking a look around. The room held an appearance of controlled chaos. Drawings covered two of the walls. Neatly stacked papers and books lay everywhere except the bed and the area immediately around it. Sky blue paint added a calming and serene effect to the room. Coming out of her study of his room Rika said with a smile, "Nice room, I like the blue color."

"Thanks," Takato grinned back.

"It's good to see you haven't stopped drawing," she said taking a closer look at some of the drawings on the wall closest to her. "I may have never said it, but I always thought you were talented. I'll have to show you some of my drawings so we can compare while we're here."

Blushing slightly, Takato responded, "I'd like that, but I didn't know you drew."

"I've drawn for years," Rika began turning to face him, "I just never told anybody when I was younger. I thought it would destroy my reputation, but after our adventure I came to an important conclusion."

"What was that?" Takato queried.

"That a reputation means nothing if you aren't true to yourself. I learned that from you, and the rest of the gang, and also through our experiences in the Digital World. I also decided that the reputation I had, I didn't wholly want anymore. In fact the only part I wanted to keep was my unfavorable view of dresses." This last part Rika said with a grin, giving Takato a light punch in the shoulder. "I'll wear a dress if an occasion calls for one, but I just don't feel comfortable in one. I still laugh at the memory of how I used to react to the idea of wearing a dress."  

Laughing Takato replied, "Well, you wouldn't be Rika without that part. Anyway, I think it's time we catch up with the others in the den.  You can look around my room for clues later."

"I'll remember you said that," Rika smirked.

"You do that," Takato grinned before turning around and leading Rika down the steps towards the den.


End file.
